Wake up Call
by Betony
Summary: Waking up and finding out your whole life has been a lie isn't exactly what I'd call a 'good morning', and then realizing that you have inhuman abilities that make you some sort of threat, also not a good way to wake up. The adventure of two sisters who realize that they were just Hydra experiments and are found by the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Overlooking the destruction, Bridget crouched on the highest hill, brown eyes narrowed in delight and face set in satisfied rage at the carnage she was able to demonstrate with her new-found abilities. Lifting a hand, she saw her skin ripple, the blood under her skin turning growing an abnormally darker shade of red before erupting from her pores and transforming her entire forearm into a sharp blade. It felt like yesterday that she was simply laying in bed only to be violently awaken in a glass tube by those scientists whom tried to command her and her sister to attack the Avengers in desperate voices of fear. Smirking, the brown haired girl stood. Oh yeah, it was yesterday and now today at four in the morning did those same scientists become dismembered and burned within the building. Despite the whole 'your life was a lie' thing, today was a good day.

"Bridget."

The brown eyed girl turned around, her eyes losing their insane light, as she stared at her twin. Allison. In that alternate reality they lived in - or rather slept in, they were sisters with normal lives, expectations. Names.

Allison was just as the title 'twin' implied - the spitting image of Bridget; or was Bridget the spitting image of Allison? However, unlike Bridget with her short temper, sharp tongue and sass, Allison was cool, calm and frankly kind. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy destroying the laboratory just as much as Bridget did; it just meant she was too chicken shit to admit it. While Bridget could morph her body into a weapon and heal to a certain degree, Allison's abilities were more subtle and still emerging. She was able to generate a force field around herself, generate zero gravity balls and control the molecules of solid matter to literally go through walls.

Wearing a white lab coat smudged with ash and blood, the brown haired girl nodded her head to the ship behind them. "I managed to subdue the crew while you were... admiring your work."

Bridget shrugged, wearing a similar white lab coat only bloodier and burned at the edges from the fire, tying up her shoulder length hair with a hair tie she found before burning the building to the ground. "What can I say, fire turns me on."

Allison sighed deeply, looking off to the side with an annoyed wide gaze as her snickering sister walked past. "Did not need to know that."

Laughing genuinely at her twins discomfort, Bridget climbed up on the ship. "I'm kidding." Joking aside, she looked at the tied up crew with a dark frown. "So... who's the captain?"

"'I'm the captain now'."

"Shut up Allison."

Joining her sister, Allison shrugged, running her fingers through her short bob of brown hair. "They wouldn't say."

Glancing at her sister with amused brown eyes before staring down one of the ten men, she sauntered her way over. "Probably because you asked them too nicely." Kneeling down before the young man, Bridget rolled her eyes at her sisters next words.

"Are you sure we should leave before the Avengers come around? I mean, what if they can help us?"

"Help us with what, exactly?" Bridget snapped, tilting my head in Allison's direction as she glared right back. "The second they find us and what we are, we're history. I don't know about you, but I want to go home." Standing, her expression became more desperate. "I mean, what if we still do have a family? What if mom and dad are back home, right now, thinking we're dead!"

"And if they're not? What if we don't have a family? What if we were just... clumps of cells to start with."

I snapped my fingers, shaking my head. "We can't say that unless we know for sure. Now..." She morphed her right arm into that grotesque blade, the edges sharp and shimmering in the dark grey skies of whatever country they're in. Glaring down at the crew, she shouted, "Who's the fucking captain?!"

Shaking her head at her sisters aggression, Allison furrowed her brows as she heard the distinct sound of a jet fly overhead and looked up at the grey skies, eyes widening as three figures came barreling down from the sky. One of them red and orange, heading straight towards the ship they were currently on. "Bridget!"

Turning toward her surprisingly scared sister, Bridget's arm returned to normal, barely given enough time to react until Allison put up a large force field to protect themselves, and the ships crew, from a rather large and bright blast of energy. With the boat shaking from the blast, Bridget finally opened her eyes when the sound of heavy metal clanking against the ships deck sounded from her left, followed by an amused voice calling. "That's a neat trick you got right there."

Allison would've been flattered at Iron Man's compliment, had he not immediately shot little rockets at her impenetrable shield to test just how strong it was. In all honesty, the brown haired girl buckled under the strain, this was the longest she's used her shield.

Moments later, Iron Man was joined by the famed super soldier, Captain America, and Asgardian Prince, Thor, on either side of him. Tapping his metal chin, the genius quipped. "This is a tough nut to crack.. No tech I've ever seen, if she's even using tech."

Captain America looked forward at the two twins and frowned. They were young, but wore black mud boots and bloodied lab coats of the Hydra scientists the Avengers were assigned to investigate. And with the building burning down not far inland, he could only assume that they had something to do with this. His gaze shifted from the hesitant girl with her hands up, possibly maintaining the shield, to the girl glaring heatedly at each and everyone of them, to the Hydra ship crew (the insignia on their shirts enough to prove their affiliation). Stepping up, he held out both hands as the timid brown haired girl flinched. "We aren't here to hurt you. Please... put down the... shield, I only want to talk."

Realizing her sisters strain, Bridget glared at her former favorite superhero before turning to Allison. "How long can you keep that thing up?"

Taking a deep breath, the exhaustion slowly creeping up on her, she assumed. "Probably, ten - fifteen minutes," Was her even response; at least the exhaustion wasn't visible yet.

Looking back at the heroes, Bridget growled. "Then talk, we're listening, _Captain_."

"What are you doing?" Allison whispered to her sister harshly, wondering why she was acting so aggressive towards the good guys.

Looking back to her sister with a wide grin, she whispered back. "I've been dreaming for whatever many years thinking it was real, and you won't let me have an engaging conversation with my favorite Marvel characters?"

"This is the real world Bridget." Allison warned, able to follow her sisters dangerous train of though, but unable to know exactly it is she was going to do.

"Is it?" The moment she woke up, this felt like a dream. If this wasn't real, what's the harm in causing a little mayhem?

"Bridget," Allison growled in warning.

"Allison." Her twin growled back with a taunting smirk before rolling her eyes and walking up to the edge of the force field. "Just keep it up until I say."

Growling, the brown eyed girl did as was asked and was left to focus her entire energy on keeping up the shield for only ten minutes (Thor did look pretty mean at the moment, glaring at them). After all, how much damage can Bridget do with words alone in ten minutes? She thought about it and shook her head, great now she jinxed herself; Bridget can make even a freaking monk raging mad in less than ten minutes. Fuck it, she shield was going down after five minutes; the less time, the less damage Bridget causes.

Stopping a few feet within the shield, Captain America stepped up as well, towering over the 5'7 girl with his behemoth 6'1 mass of blue and striped red and white. With a closer look, he could tell that she was definitely young, too young to be a scientist. Keeping a stern gaze under his blue helmet, Steve quirked a brow, trying to lighten the already tense mood. "You seem a little young to be working for Hydra."

"That's because we don't work with Hydra," Bridget clarified, crossing her arms over the white lab coat. "What brings the Avengers all the way out here?" Where ever here is...

Still confused but on guard, Steve pressed. "If you don't work with Hydra, who do you work for?"

Bridget painted on an easy smile. "Me, myself and I. It's a pretty legit organization, so high above the radar I'm not surprised you don't know about us, or the amazing me." Pointing back at Allison she smirked, "That's my side-kick, Blue Bubble - for obvious reasons."

"Fuck you," Allison grumbled back eliciting a slight smirk on both sides, though the blue eyed soldier remained on guard.

Putting her hands in the coats pockets, the brown haired girl sighed. "So... you're here for the same reason we were?"

"You mean the illegal human cloning and gene splicing?" Iron Man prodded into the conversation, the mask pulling open to reveal playful yet intelligent brown eyes and a small smirk. Eyeing Bridget evenly he crossed his armored arms. "I take it you have their information before destroying them?"

The lab coat girl looked up in thought. "Yeah... I guess we could've done that before blowing the place. Bow chika bow wow."

Allison sighed in exasperation. "God damn it Bridget!" Tony wasn't sure if the outburst was because of the last comment or because they didn't retrieve any information. If they were even telling the truth.

" _Yo Cap._ " Turning away from the smirking brown haired girl, Steven furrowed his brows as Natasha spoke. " _The data surrounding Hydra's whole 'human cloning' and 'gene splicing' is gone but guess what? They already had two successful experiments put under some sort of alternate state of mind until three hours ago. Explains why the place burned; they woke up, freaked, and burned the place down_." Eyes wide, Steve turned his gaze back to the two girls still within the bubble, until his shocked blue eyes met with narrowed brown. " _... Those girls you're confronting, they're the experiments. S.H.I.E.L.D. might want to take them in for questioning._ "

Shaking his head, Captain America muttered into his receiver. "We can't do that, they're just kids."

" _Kids that may have valuable information about the experiments. Besides, we can't just let them go; you can see what one of them can do, not to mention we have no idea what the other can do... I'm downloading a couple video files for Stark to look at, for now, try and convince them to come with us or make them_." And with that, Black Widow was disconnected, leaving Steve to a battle between his morals and his orders.

Sighing, Steve turned back to the girl with a frown. "I'm sorry but... would you consider coming with us? If you check out, we'll let you go..."

Bridget's eyes widened as his words sunk into her mind. They knew why they were really there, didn't they? How couldn't they, these people were the Avengers for god's sake's! And they wanted to take them away. In any situation, she would gladly go with them, insisting on driving back to where ever headquarters was, but right now all she wanted was to go back to her family. If they know what they were, they wouldn't let that happen. They would keep them in whatever cell or fucking island they wanted, longer than she wanted. Keeping her away from her family. Her mother. Sister. Nephew.

Keeping them away from their family. And she knew what she had to do. Clenching her fists, she felt her adrenaline spike the moment her sister shut down the shield (it wasn't even close to seven minutes, the girl thought heatedly). Not a second later, she withdrew her fist, giving Captain enough time to pull out his shield, Allison to shout "Bridget, no!", and for her to bring it right back, a deafening gong echoing throughout the bay as the 180 pound man was sent flying to the other side of the ship.

Bridget didn't know what his action was going to be, but she didn't care, all that she cared about in that moment was to find her home. She only wanted to go home.

Not wanting to seriously harm the men, Bridget jumped out of the way of Iron Man's blast and started gunning for him.

Powering his thrusters before she had any chance to tackle his suit to the ground, Tony calmly looked down on the ships deck, though his bravado was quickly wiped off his face when the girl literally jumped a hundred feet into the air, grabbed his leg and threw him into the ships railing and down to the waters of the bay. That was going to leave a dent in his suit.

Allison stepped up to her rampaging sister. "Bridget, stop! They're only trying to help!"

Struck in the face by Thor's hammer, Bridget flew back into the steel walls on the ship, groaning but otherwise conscious somehow. Rolling out of the hammer's way, having it pierce the thick metal walls like butter, the brown eyed girl growled back. "They're going to keep us locked up, Allison! Can't you see that?! I don't know about you, but as long as I have this power - whatever it is - **nothing** with stop me from seeing my family!"

"Bridget..." Allison shook her head, raising a palm in her sisters direction. "I'm sorry." Focusing her energy in her palm, the brown eyed girl shot a ball of blue energy, striking her twin in the back of the head. As her hot tempered sister fell to the ground, Allison held her hands up in surrender, not wishing to fight her lifetime heroes. Giving a nervous smile at each of them she mumbled. "... Alright, I surrender...?" while internally shaking her head, _I am so dead_.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the back of the carrier, Allison flinched as one of the heroes placed a brown blanket over her shoulders. Darting her eyes up at the startled Captain America, he retracted his hands from her space. "Sorry, you looked like you were shivering so..."

Looking ahead, the girl shook more. No, she wasn't cold. She was in shock, scared, terrified as it's been ten minutes and her sister was still unconscious on the floor of the helicarrier, hand-cuffs already placed on her wrists. Still staring at her still sister, Allison mumbled, "Is she..."

"No, just knocked out." Steve took off his helmet to give her a genuine smile. "Tony did a few scans, so she doesn't have any broken bones." Surprisingly, Steve mentally added, watching as the girl slowly calmed down. Taking a seat a two feet from the young girl, the blonde decided that if he wanted to get some answers, he'd have to start slow. "What's your name? I'm -"

"Steve Rogers." Allison interrupted, finally tilting her head to face him, a timid smile gracing her lips. "I already know who you are, or at least I think I do." She shook her head, rubbing her temple. "Whatever those scientists did to us, they... placed us in an alternate reality of sorts. We had a family, friends, we were going to go to college. There, they gave us information about you in the form of... movies and comics. They also gave us ways to control our abilities in the form of games, like Mass Effect and Prototype. Hence my biotic abilities and my sisters... strength."

Shocked, the blue eyed soldier couldn't help but add. "So that explains why your sister insisted that 'none of this was real'."

At her nod, the brunette tightened her grip on the blanket. "She... was the first to be 'unplugged' from that world. It hit her hard I guess."

Steve shifted in his spot, still unable to comprehend that HYDRA really did leak information to these two, even if they were experiments. "When you say they 'gave you information', how much are we talking about here?"

Allison scoffed. "Everything. We know about SHIELD, at least what we cared to focus on, your backstory, Tony's story, the Hulk, Thor. Basically whatever we could get our hands on, or grasp our minds around." She smiled, "Bridget always said how Tony was her favorite superhero because he was so funny but kind of a dick, like her." She then blinked, realizing something. Offering her hand, the doe eyed girl smiled; she's obviously calmed down some. "My name is Allison by the way. Allison Warden."

Steve smiled back. This was good progress. Since she already knew him, he didn't have to try to hard to gain her trust. Glancing at the unconscious body of her twin, Steve frowned. Her sister on the other hand, was a loose cannon. No telling what she might do.

"We'll be arriving to headquarters in a few minutes." Hawkeye called from the cockpit, turning slightly to find Steve narrowing his gaze at the unconscious girl and for her sister to stare at the wall with a blank stare. "Everything alright back there?"

Standing up, the blonde nodded his head. "Yeah. Fury know's we have two .. more guests right?" He almost had to stop himself from saying 'cargo'. Hopefully Allison didn't notice. Damn SHIELD, already using their terms.

The archer nodded. "Yeah, Nat told him over the radio. He wants the girls in the cells for a while, at least until we know its fine to let them out."

Steve frowned, making his way over to the cockpit. "They're kids, Clint -"

"Kids that managed to destroy a whole HYDRA facility in less than three hours." Clint reminded, settling the Captain with a hard gaze. "I don't know about you Cap, but that doesn't seem like anything 'kids' are supposed to do."

He was right, Steve grudgingly admitted. Not only that, but the people there were slaughtered, or so Natasha said. 'Blood covered the walls that weren't burned, the over powering stench of ash was the only thing masking the smell of iron blood that caked the floors.' She managed to recover a partially degrading recording of those fleeting three hours and was only waiting on Tony to arrive and getting working again.

Shaking his head, Steve went back to Allison, wondering how to tell her - "You're taking me to a cell right? Because I'm dangerous?" She said this as a fact. If she was offended, it didn't show.

Gripping a handle as the helicarrier started to land, the blue armored soldier nodded his head with a frown. "It's standard SHIELD protocol. We'll be taking you to a secured cell block for an undisclosed amount of time." As the doors opened, a few SHIELD operatives arrived with a gurney, readying to take the unconscious Bridget away, while a few more came over to Allison, lightly taking her by the arms. Eyeing one of the newer agents, Steve ordered. "Make sure these girls get some clothes and food to eat."

"Yes sir." The woman responded, guiding Allison away as she watched her sister being rolled off. "Come along ma'am."

As she was guided away, Steve climbed out of the helicarrier and made his way to the meeting room where Tony was already working on fixing the corrupted video file. Hopefully those kids will be alright.

~A~

Groaning, Bridget slowly willed her eyes opened, taking in the whiteness of the walls and a clear glass wall leading to the outside of her... cell?

Darting up, her pounding skull became a dull throb as she crawled to the glass, the other side nothing but gray walls and a metal door leading to the rest of where ever the fuck she was.

Mind going a mile a minute, she started to remember the days earlier events, or her 'new life'. Her sister. Waking up. Fighting the Avengers. As this passed through, she started to calm down. That's right, one of them must've hit me upside the head. Was it the hammer? Captain's shield? Tony was in the water.

The brunette then groaned. Sure she was slightly proud to have been able to land an epic smack down on who she considers the smartest character known to Marvel, he also now sees her as a threat and therefore, will treat her as one. Bridget sighed, "Oh well. Not like he doesn't already have enough girls fawning over him. At least I can kick his ass..."

"Bridget?" A familiar soft voice called through the wall to her right.

"Allison?" Crawling closer to the wall, Bridget furrowed her brows as the smooth feel of fabric on skin clung to her legs. Looking down, she hummed in confusion at the plain black pants and black shirt that adorned her body. Not liking the color, she willed her body to change, the red tendrils leaving her body and dying the pants a bright red color. Liking the simple change, she looked at the wall and shouted. "That you? How the hell did we get here?"

"You flipped out, I knocked you out, surrendered and they took us to their base. We're being processed right now."

Bridget waved her hands back and forth, despite her sister being unable to see her incredulious expression. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. **You** knocked **me** out?" She scoffed. "I thought it was someone stronger than me. You took a cheap shot coming up behind me."

"Fuck you," Allison growled back with a slight smile. "Before I forget, they gave us some food. Yours should be on the far left by the glass wall."

Sure enough, when the brown eyed girl looked right across from her, there sat a pile of food. White rice, jello, pork chop, water. A good meal. Skidding over to the plate, she didn't even bother with a utensil as she wolfed the whole thing into her mouth. If there was one thing she knew about her abilities, its that she required lots of organic matter to be able to use it effectively. "If there wasn't a wall between us, I'd kick your ass. But since there's food, I'll go along with your little plan," She managed to say between bites of food. "For now."


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping one eye on the camera positioned so both detainees were visible, and the other on the screen Tony was just about ready to set up, Natasha narrowed her gaze as the previously knocked out girl suddenly shifted her plain black pants into loose fitting red jeans. Tony also noticed this.

"Well... That's not something you see everyday." The brown haired man quirked in the silence, wearing a plain black shirt and loose cargo pants. Clapping his hands, he snapped his fingers to Bruce. "Yo, big G, got any idea what all... that is about?"

In the far right corner of the room, Bruce Banner was magnifying a blood sample one of the agents managed to gather from both Allison and Bridget. Currently, he was flustered at Bridget's blood composition. The scientist shook his head, "I couldn't explain it even if I tried. Her blood is... it's always changing. Frankly I'm surprised she's not dead yet." Walking over to the monitor, watching as she wolfed down her food, the green eyed man sighed. "My guess is that whatever her blood _**is**_ , it enables her to change her form. Somehow excreting it from her skin and into the environment to make anything she wants." He waved his hand to the screen. "Like the pants. She's able to exert some form of energy to manipulate clothing fibers around her. It's composition is different from our own, enabling extra ordinary abilities. When it comes into contact with anything that can kill it, it changes, and when in contact with another blood source, it consumes it and becomes that cell. Like... a virus."

Steve rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So the super strength and speed, how she can some how heal faster than normal - those are all just apart of her ability?"

After Bruce nodded his confirmation, Fury crossed his arms. "Now that we got that science talk out of the way, how about we move on to the video files recovered. Stark."

The eccentric billionaire clapped his hands, rubbing then together. "Show time," He mumbled before pressing a button and a holographic screen appeared. "Okay, so with the video file Nat got me, I was able to fix up some parts of it, save a few more fragments, but most of the stuff before one in the morning is too degraded for even moi to save." He waved his hand. "Anyways, shut off the lights, get the popcorn, and find a seat, because this is one heck of a film."

"Just get on with it," Fury grumbled.

"Presented to you by Stark films," Tony quickly added before the video file started playing.

Static clung to the screen until the scene was revealed. It was a clean setting, different yet similar to what Natasha found. The walls were white, automatic doors a clear glass, scientists wandering about, carrying their own tablets.

And in the middle of it all were two tubes with different subjects - people. There was nothing covering them, long brown hair floating in the water they were submerged in, masks covering their faces, wires covering, but Steve and the rest could tell. They were the two girls he found; Allison and Bridget.

 _"How are the subjects coming around?"_ One of the older female scientists said to another.

 _"Superb."_ The young man exclaimed. _"Subjects A0136 and B0225 have lasted longer than any of the other projects combined! Thanks to Johns alternate reality simulator, they've been able to expand their knowledge concerning SHIELD and her operatives while also understanding their own abilities."_

 _"Fascinating,"_ The woman mimicked his excited tone. She turned to another scientist, a woman standing in front of one of the two tubes. _"And how long until they are operational?"_

The young scientist hummed in thought, lightly tapping on her tablet. _"It's hard to say... considering the nature of their abilities, simple mind control won't work, and it's too late in the developmental process to teach them to obey HYDRA."_ She shook her head, _"I think we should reconsider giving them higher cognitive skills. Perhaps try and take out the limbic system and find away to limit their thought process so they won't be able to question us."_

 _"So you want to take away their emotions and thought process?"_ The man repeated before giving a sharp laugh. _"I knew there was a reason for hiring you. Set up the surgery, I'll prep the others."_

Bruce shook his head. "These people are sick! Taking away emotions, free will. At least they got what they deserved."

Tony loudly shushed his friend, eyes still on the screen, taking it all in. "JARVIS, run facial recognition on all the doctors on screen and show the results when your done."

The recording still continued playing. Evil woman numbero uno nodded her head. _"Well, let's just -"_ A sudden shrill of alarms went up, the lights shutting off and replaced with flashing yellow and red. _"Damn it!"_ She rushed to the tubes, the blue screens flashing red. _"No, no, no! The systems are shutting down! Anders! Find away to reroute the power back!"_

A second male came up to a computer by the corner, his brows furrowed. _"There's only enough for one subject to stay stable, the other would be a dud."_

 _"Then reroute power to subject A! I'd rather loose one than both of my subjects."_ She commanded, calming down when the first tubes screen flashed back to blue.

That was when a second alarm sounded. _"Ma'am! Subject B is still stable!"_

 _"What?!"_ The panicking resumed. Her heels clicked to the floor as the entire room still flashed red and yellow. _"I thought you said she'd be a dud! And can someone find out what's going on out there! Jesus!"_

The man typed furiously on his keyboard. _"Heart rate slightly elevated, brain waves functioning. She's about to wake up!"_

 _"Damn it! If unplugging her didn't kill her, the shock surely will. Set up an electric current -"_

 _"Ma'am!"_ Another woman entered the room, panicked. _"Command set the alarm because the Avengers are on their way!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"They want the subjects operational. Now!"_

 _"But we can't -"_

 _"Ma'am!"_

 _"What!"_ She shouted.

Tony whistled. "Man, hate to be her right now." With everyone coming up to her, he was frankly surprised she hasn't buckled under the pressure _._

 _"Subject B0225, she's awake.."_

All eyes landed to the second tube with the red screen, watching as the figure twitched ever so slightly before her eyes slowly opened and widened. She then started thrashing around, pausing only when she caught a glimpse of her sister in the next tube.

 _"Quick! Charge the subject with 100 milliamperes."_

 _"But the Avengers -"_

 _"Are on their way, I know. But I can't deal with them **and** a loose experiment, now can I?" _ Turning back to the man, she commanded. _"Do it now."_

With no hesitation, a button was pressed and the girl in the tube convulsed violently, mask coming undone and the electricity raced through her body.

Fury kept his eye on the screen, but even he wanted to flinch at the horrific sight. From the report he was told by Rogers, this girl woke up from a dream and into a nightmare.

Snapping her fingers, the woman in charge commanded. _"Set up Subject A and get her ready for combat. I don't care what it takes, split open her skull whatever! Just make sure that when she wakes up, she'll follow orders."_

Still thrashing in the waters, the camera could clearly see Bridget's eyes flash red when more scientists crowded where her sister slept, floating calmly in the tube next to her. Tensing, a red and black film started to seep from her skin as she curled into a ball.

This did not go unnoticed. _"Damn it! She's gonna -"_

The man didn't get the chance to finish before Bridget unfurled herself and black tendrils escaped her body, shattering glass, penetrated bodies and left the camera to static.

Natasha was the first to break the silence. "So Bridget was the first to wake up."

"Just like what Allison said," Steve agreed. "Scientists tried to kill her, but couldn't and she retaliated by waking up her sister and killing them all."

"At least now we know that her ability is to blow up like a bomb," Tony quipped. "I think it's safe to keep her in a good mood when going to the airport or any other crowded area."

"But what we don't know..." Fury interrupted, fighting the urge to smack the billionaire upside the head when he walked by. "... Is if we can trust her."


End file.
